The Camellia Blossom
by WolfieStar
Summary: Twin brother of Kiku Honda, better known as Japan, becomes overcome with jealously, and attempts to become the nation, no matter the costs. Yet, he doesn't know that by causing so damage to his familiy, he's brought them closer together. Japan/China, USUK
1. Chapter 1

_The Camellia Blossom._

_The flower with no scent. Nothing unique. Nothing special about it._

_It sits quietly, failing to be noticed. Yet it is fine with it's place, and doesn't try to change that._

_Constantly it is refused and never chosen, having nothing about it that stand out._

_Petals look similar to many flowers. Trampled on by young kids. No scent to attract anyone to it._

_It quietly embraces it, proud of it's few features. Never thinking bad of what it does not have._

_But when it wilts, it's a silent tragedy. Grim. Never pitying itself._

_The petals scatter, at times being confused with another. _

_It does not cry. It does not show sadness of it's passing, letting the next one take it's place._

_Though in this case, that is not the truth._

The flags waved in the air, each representing the countries. Rips and tears covered the more battle scarred countries, while some looked brand new. A few were large enough to be used as blankets, others only the size of rags. No matter the size, or the scars, each stood proudly, representing the nationalism of the people who they belonged to.

These people stood outside of the meeting hall, staring with pride at their flag, and only there's as it swayed in the wind, billowing with strength. Some thought of this as a way to strive to do better, others as self-importance.

Yet, not everyone who was at this meeting did not posses a flag. For those who did not usually never came to these meetings, either being territories or in rare cases, no longer countries. Such as the once powerful Prussia, he watched with misery as his flag was burned to the ground and forgotten. Others, such as the Confederate States of America, never truly had a flag, even for only a few years, it was not as painful, but still depressing. Yet somehow, there are a handful who don't fall into any of these categories, and never will.

"Albert, you don't mind waiting here man?" Alfred asked his brother, turning around to look at the brunette. His brother smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, it's not so lonely anymore with Yuki." Albert explained. "I mean, since losing the Confederate States of America, every time coming here just, depresses me. But Yuki knows what it's like, and it just makes it easier."

"I didn't ask for your little explanation, yo." Alfred rolled his eyes, "hey I'll catch ya later!" he waved to his brother, chasing after Arthur. Arthur smiled at him warmly, their hands intertwining as they walked inside the bustling meeting.

Albert sighed, looking up at his brother's flag. There was a few tears in it, but not as much as England, or France, or even Austria. His brother was still a fairly new country, only around three hundred years old, not even. Yet he was already so powerful, why did he ever think of separating from him? It only brought pain and misery. Albert growled, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

He couldn't help but look at the other countries with jealously. The entered, pride on their face to be able to attend this meeting. Each time it was held in a different country, it annoyed him at visiting the beautiful land as he was dragged along by Alfred. This time, it was in Japan, which was the only time he was excited for a visit.

"Kiku!" Albert called when he saw the Asian country. Kiku blinked and focused his soulless eyes on the man.

"Konnichiha Albert-san." Kiku gave a quick bow of respect at the former country. "How can I help you?"

"Where's Yuki? I haven't seen him."

"I haven't seen him either. My twin must have wandered around town this morning, having an insanity attack or something." he answered. "I assume he'll be here sooner or later."

"Oh, thanks Kiku!" Albert waved weakly at the nation as he walked inside to the meeting. "I thought his insanity attacks stopped…" he mumbled, staring at the flags again as the waved. For a second, he thought he saw the Japanese flag stop billowing, but when he blinked again, it was flapping in the wind.

As Ludwig walked around the long table of the meeting room, lecturing everyone on something half the countries didn't even know about, Kiku felt a chill in the room suddenly. He shivered once, unconsciously looking around the room, not finding the source of the chill. Trying to dismiss the strange feeling, he refocused his attention back to Ludwig.

The majority of the nations had started to drift off to sleep, but Ludwig showed no signs of letting up his lecture. Kiku could have spoken up, being the leader of this meeting, but he thought this lecture was somewhat necessary, and should be listened to, even though no one really was. He forced himself to listen carefully, though he started to find this fairly boring.

"Ludwig-san?" Kiku raised his hand slowly, interrupting his speech. "Um, it is getting late, shouldn't we be getting ready to go now? You can continue your lecture in the next meeting, let us absorb this information first."

Ludwig glanced at his old ally with an annoyed expression, but nodded anyways. "Fine. I guess that would be best, Japan."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, sinking down slightly in their seats. A few of them looked over at Japan with a thankful look. Japan stood up, and announced, "Meeting is now dismissed."

The countries stood up, gathering in their usual groups to leave the meeting room. A few of the younger countries glanced outside, absorbing the scenery of Japan. The cherry blossom petals being carried in the wind was a stunning sight for people who haven't been to Japan in a while. For the elder countries, they've seen it enough and were now used to it.

Kiku was the last to leave, making sure everyone was gone and everything was all correct in the meeting room. He pushed the chairs in, and wiped up the tables, trying to make sure everything was clean. "It's a quirk…" he mumbled, scrubbing the cat poop off by Greece's seat.

"Kiku Honda!" someone screamed, making Japan snap his head. He recognized that voice, just the sound of it made his muscles tighten. Standing up straight, he bolted for the entrance, shocked to see that the other countries hadn't left yet, gathered around the walls of the building, leaving the entrance open. Blinking his soulless eyes, he looked at Alfred, who was at the front of the crowds.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku gasped, running towards him. "Why hasn't anyone left yet, and why is everyone so frightened?"

"Look." he murmured, pointing ahead. Kiku followed, and his heart dropped. There, standing in front of him, was his brother. 'Black Kiku', as he was sometimes referred to. He was wearing Japan's former black military outfit, but in a much more fancier model. But, what made it even creepier, was the fact he looked exactly the same as Kiku Honda. Grinning his sadistic smile, the man in the dark uniform chuckled softly.

"Brother, hello, yes?" the man laughed, taking out two long thin swords. "Now, French goodbye, I bid adieu."

"Yuki." Kiku snarled, looking at him with anger in his eyes. Alfred took a step back. "If you're saying goodbye, then leave."

"No no. Brother go bye bye." he laughed again. "I take role of brother. Nation I become. You, rot in grave."

"What is he talking about?" Hungary mumbled to Austria, looking at her former husband.

"I can't tell. He's not speaking proper English." Austria looked back at the man. "And he keeps giggling. He might have a mental illness."

"Quiet your mouths." Yuki hissed, pointing a sword at them. "I keep countries here to watch fall of brother. I become new Japan."

"Do you think just killing me will put you in my place?" Kiku narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"We try now." Yuki lunged at him, his swords leading. Kiku easily dodged the attacked, cart wheeling away from the countries so they wouldn't get hurt. Landing on his feet gently, he unsheathed his kantana, getting in a defense stance. Yuki turned around to look at him, a blood thirty look in his eyes.

"I took you down in the Japanese Civil War, I can do it again." Kiku snarled, tightening his muscles.

"Yes, but I stronger." Yuki answered, looking around curiously. "I no longer pathetic Emperor. I stronger. I take you down now, and return Japan to former glory."

"You're the reason we were so weak." Kiku snarled. "We are doing better because we do not have a monarchy anymore. We do not have a communist government." he narrowed his eyes. "We are becoming powerful."

"But we were never bombed when I was in power, or lost any wars." Yuki smirked. "You were always a sickly child." he ran quickly towards him, thrusting a sword at Kiku's stomach, slashing the flesh and throwing him off his feet. Kiku fell on his back, blood pulsing out of his white uniform.

"That already easy." Yuki said with mock concern. "You still sick and weak child?"

Kiku growled, jumping up and attempting to slash him with his kantana, but Yuki deflected the blade with a sword, using the other to slam the black on the area between his left shoulder and his neck in a twisting motion. Kiku cried out as blood splurted out, splattering the ground and Yuki's uniform.

"Why are you not trying too hard to fight back?" Yuki laughed, slashing at Kiku's head. He leaned back, trying to avoid it, but the tip cut his forehead. Blood dripped down his face and around the Japanese's nose. "You already coated with blood so early, yet you not make mark on me!"

Yuki thrust the sword at Kiku, and he growled when Kiku didn't try to get away, a wound now present on his chest. His eyes widened when he stared at Kiku's eyes, he cried out and covered his face with his hand.

"Stop…stop it…stop looking at me with such emotion…" he cried. "…pity? Stop it!"

"_Yao-nii!" Yuki cried, pulling on his elder's robe. "Why can't Kiku come out and play? Hong, Im Yong Soo, and Meimei are no fun! I like playing with brother!"_

_Yao sighed, bending down eye level with him, holding his shoulders. "Kiku is sick again. Leave him be, aru."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, go play with your siblings, aru."_

"_They're no fun! And they aren't my siblings!" Yuki cried, stomping away. _

Yuki started giggling again with insanity. "You, you sick always. Forced to play with siblings hate I. You always in bed, complain of aches and weakness. Always so thin, Yao thought you not survive."

Kiku was silent, forcing himself into a defense stance as Yuki spoke. Alfred looked at his friend and his twin, nervous for both. Albert squeezed up to him, his eyes focused on the man with the dark outfit. "Yuki…" he whispered.

"Yet, he chose you for nation job." Yuki started laughing now. "He chose you, fear you die if without that immortality. You still weak, but you still nation. Me, I was Emperor, Yao-nii choosing me for that, knowing that I not be around forever. I deserve to be nation, you still weak!" he screamed, taking his two swords and attacking Kiku.

"_What do you want to play Kiku?" Yuki sat down on a rock, looking down at his brother, who was hunched over by the creek, staring at the fish. His frail body was shaking slightly as he looked up at him._

"_Um…" he blinked. "Whatever you want to play."_

"_We always play what I want to play Kiku-kun." Yuki crossed his arms. "Let's do what you want to do. What do you want to play?"_

_Kiku stood up shakily, looking at his brother. "Okay then, I want to play kemari!"_

"We have to help them!" Alfred growled, watching the siblings. His hands curled into fists as Kiku received more and more blows, but still wasn't fighting back against his brother.

"No."

Alfred blinked as he looked to Yao, the source of the single, powerful word. The elder nation was shaking slightly, a hand over his heart as he watched his two 'little brothers'. The tears in his eyes were visible, but were not released. His eyes shut as he turned to Alfred, pain present in the stance of his body. "This is the fight that Yuki has been waiting for…he wants the position Kiku has, aru."

"Yao, what are you talking about?" Alfred whispered hastily to the elder nation. Yao opened his eyes and sighed.

"Yuki and Kiku both are twins, but, Kiku was a very sick child. Nearly every month he would come down with something serious, and would have to be in bed until he got better, but whenever he got sick, he would be crippled. He wouldn't be able to stomach anything, so he would always loose weight, I'd always get scared, worrying at how thin he would get. And never would he play with his siblings, so he would always be so weak, sitting by the creek and just watching the fish, aru." Yao explained miserably.

"But, so wouldn't that mean that Yuki would be the one to represent Japan, not Kiku? If Yuki was stronger than Kiku?" Alfred mumbled.

"That's what everyone thought, because Kiku one day was so badly sick, it was obvious he wasn't going to survive this one, and was going to die. Though, that night, I decided that Kiku was to become the nation, Yuki the Emperor of the nation, or whatever government Kiku would choose, aru." then he smiled. "It worked. Kiku survived the fever, and the day right after I made my decision, he was out playing games with his siblings. Though he was terribly weak and had to sit down a lot, he was still playing with them."

"But Yuki wasn't happy about that decision…" Arthur spoke up, moving his way to stand next to Alfred. He took a quick glance at the fight, Kiku now dodging the blows Yuki threw at him. "He wanted to be the nation."

"That's true, and he argued that it was just a miracle, and Kiku was going to die the next time he got sick. He believed that his brother becoming a nation had nothing to do with him getting better. But, it had. Never again did he get badly sick, just a cold every once in a while. He started getting stronger, and soon, he was as resilient as his siblings. He was a normal child it seemed, though he was always slightly weakened by his sickly childhood. Which is why he's short and skinny, aru."

There was a pained noise from the fight, pulling the nations back to watching the fight. Yao started looking nervous again, somewhat regretting telling a weakness of his brother.

Kiku was knocked to the ground, groaning loudly. He rolled over on his stomach to try and get up, but Yuki planted his foot on his back, pinning him to the ground. Kiku looked at his brother, sadness in his brown eyes. Yuki growled, the side of the blade against the fallen nation's cheek.

"You could never decision. Always making people do for you." he hissed, sliding it up as he cut Kiku's cheek. "You no deserve to be nation. Strong one like me. Hai."

Kiku glared at him. "Yao did it for-"

"Only because you die!" Yuki screamed, raising his swords. Kiku shut his eyes and looked away, preparing for the attack. "You just like namesake. Camellia blossom, flower with no fragrance. No uniqueness. Nothing different. Just pathetic flower, meant to wilt away silently and be forgotten."

Kiku snapped his eyes opened and glared sharply at his brother. "Yuki, I am not like that."

"Shut up." Yuki snarled, picking him up by his neck and holding him up in front of the other nations. Kiku couched, struggling to breath, his legs kicking as his hands tried to pried off Yuki's fingers from his neck. "Countries watch you fall now. Camellia blossom, when wilts it sad, tragic, silent death. Similar with brother."

Kiku's eyes widened as he watched his brother lift a sword, pressing it against his back right near his heart. Yuki grinned a frightening grin, giggling with delight at the fall of his brother.

"_Ok, watch this Kiku!" Yuki smiled at his brother, passing the ball to him with his feet. Kiku nodded, a serious expression on his face as he tried to kick it back, but it ended up bouncing under his foot and rolling over to the creek. Kiku frowned slightly, shuffling over to the creek to retrieve it._

"_Why did you want to play this Kiku?" Yuki ran after him, standing by the edge of the water with him. "And I don't think Yao-nii is gonna be happy with you out of bed."_

"_I wanted to hang out with you brother!" Kiku looked up at him, smiling warmly. "And I wanted to try this game!"_

"_You never want to do any kind of physical game like this."_

_Kiku didn't answer, holding the ball in his hands as he glanced over at the flowers in the bush. "The Camellia Blossoms are blooming."_

"_Oh? Those useless flowers?" Yuki shrugged. "They're look just like any other flower, they don't even have a smell!"_

"_But I think they're nice." Kiku smiled slightly. "Um, want to try again?"_

"_Try what again?"_

"_Play kemari again."_

"_I don't know, you aren't that good at it. And you have to rest."_

"_I want to play it again…" Kiku muttered._

Yuki's eyes expressed pain, but it vanished instantly. "Prepare for death, brother. Always follow you, finally attack now." Kiku's eyes widened in fear, still struggling to break free.

"We have to do something!" Alfred's muscles tightened. "Yuki is going to kill Kiku!"

Korea and Taiwan both stood next to China, the three eastern countries wanting to spring and attack. Finland was shaking, and he frantically whispered to them, "You heard Yuki before! He'll kill us if we attack, or show signs of attacking!"

"I'm worried, he's got a mental illness by the looks of it…" Switzerland muttered, protecting Liechtenstein, who was cowering behind her big brother, scared of the man white two swords.

"Quiet!" Yuki screeched. "You all talk too much!" he threw one of the swords at the largest cluster of the countries. They screamed as they ducked, the sword implanting itself in the wall of the building.

Kiku struggled even more, enraged he would even try to hurt his fellow countries. Yuki looked at his brother, taking the other sword, and whispering in his ear,

"Kiku-san…you too weak to take care of self country anymore…your country is mine…"

Kiku did not let out a scream as the blade impaled his body, all the way through.

_I never wanted to play kemari. I had honestly wanted to curl up and take a nap, very weak just from the walk to the creek. Even after Yao-nii named me the country._

_Kiku stared down at his reflection in the creek, frowning slightly. He cried out in frustration, throwing the ball into the water, watching it splash and ripples to form._

"_You've _got _to be kidding me Kik's!" a full grown nation stood behind Kiku, his reflection also appearing. His brown eyes widened as he stared at the new comer's reflection. "You aren't that weak! Who cares if you were sick as a child man, you're stronger than that! You wouldn't fall that easily, dude!"_

_An adult Kiku turned around to see who it was, but they faded away, his brother also gone. He blinked, looking around for him, but he was completely gone, though he knew immediately who it was, and he couldn't help but smile as he whispered,_

"_The Camellia Blossom has a fragrance…"_

Silence over came the countries as the small man became limp, blood dripping down the blade that had went right through him, as if his body was a loaf of bread, the sword the simple knife. Yet it had caused much more damage.

Yao was the first to react, but it was a silent reaction. His eyes had widened, and tears streamed down his face, falling to his knees with his hands covering his face as he wept quietly. Im Yong Soo seemed numb as Meimei hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

Alfred was in shock, staring at his best friend skewered by his own brother. He couldn't take his eyes off of the glazed look in Kiku's eyes, the blade right through his chest. There was no way someone could have survived that type of wound, it appeared to go right threw his heart.

At first he didn't feel the tug on his jacket, but after the second time, Alfred blinked and looked down at Sealand, who was staring up at the building in horror. "Hey you jerk, look up!"

Alfred obeyed, looking up at the many flags of the nation as they flapped proudly in the wind. "I don't see anything." he mumbled to the small nation.

"Open your eyes!" he whispered. "Look at Japan's flag!"

Alfred nodded, surveying the flags for the familiar white one, and his heart jumped in his throat. It seemed impossible, but the Japanese flag was no longer waving. There was a gentle breeze, but the flags didn't wave because of wind. It showed the countries strength, and that they were still a country. If it wasn't waving, the country would be dead.

"No…" Alfred's eyes widened, watching the flags nearby flap, but his friend's flag hug pathetically, as if no wind was blowing. He shook his head quickly, turning around to look at the gory scene before him. "Kiku! Don't give up! You can't go down that easily!"

"No…" a raspy voice whispered. "You're wrong…"

Yuki's eyes widened, pushing Kiku's body off violently, throwing him forward. Kiku slammed on the ground and rolled, but in a swift motion he was on his feet, looking at his brother with a violent and blood thirsty expression. He didn't even stagger, standing in his defense stance, ready to fight with his martial arts.

"Kiku!" Alfred couldn't help but cry, glancing up again to see the flag waving again, slowly going faster and faster. Yao picked his head up, looking at his little brother in shock.

"I'm done with this." Kiku snarled, more angry than anyone ever saw before. "I'm done taking care of you, babying you, pretending to follow all your suggestions because I can't make my own anymore, I'm done!"

Yuki blinked. "No weapon wish to fight brother?"

"I don't need a weapon to defeat you!" Kiku yelled, running up to him, as quick as lightening. He got right up to him, their noses nearly touching, as Kiku palmed Yuki's chest, sending him off his feet. Yuki used his feet to kick Kiku in his wounds as he got up, making the country kneel over in pain. He punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Don't give up Kiku!" Alfred cried, watching in horror as Yuki raised his sword again to the fallen country. He looked around frantically, then saw the sword implanted in the wall. Making a dash for it, the other countries moved out of the way as he tried to pull it out. "Come on…get out!" he groaned, giving it one more tough yank as it came out. He looked up, then screamed, "Kiku!" as he threw the sword towards him.

The fallen country looked up, then grabbed the handle of the sword perfectly, and just in time to deflect the attack, protecting his body. Yuki snarled, pushing down harder, but Kiku smirked, and kicked his brother in the groin. He groaned and doubled over, Kiku pushing him off.

Kiku yanked him up by his collar, taking the sword and pressing it against Yuki's neck, breathing heavily. Yuki eyed him warily, blinking as he pressed the tip of his blade to Kiku's stomach. The wounded man didn't flinch, instead knocked him away, sending him flying to the ground.

"You get weak brother. No more strength soon." Kiku's darker self grinned, jumping to his feet.

Kiku narrowed his eyes, and suddenly let out a battle cry as he attacked his brother in a quick series of martial arts moves and blows. Yuki had absolutely no time to defend himself, knocked around helplessly as each hit landed on the mark. There never had been so much hatred and anger in Kiku's eyes, Yuki wasn't sure how to react.

Suddenly Kiku had knocked him by the wall of the meeting rom, the countries running out of the way. He growled, grabbing his brother and slamming him against the hard wall, placing the blade against his throat. Yuki was stunned, and couldn't move, but watched his brother's soulless eyes.

It seemed that time had stopped, both brothers staring at each other, neither one willing to move. But Yuki didn't have the option to move, the blade against his throat. Kiku's expression gradually softened, his body weakening from his injuries.

"You no stand well." Yuki muttered.

"You know it's your fault Yuki." Kiku replied in a monotone voice.

"Jealous of brother I am."

"Your brother used to be jealous of you. Now it's even, I believe, though that's very rude to think that way. I'm ashamed of myself." Kiku's eyes narrowed slightly, his body shaking. "It pains me how you don't think I deserve to be the country."

"I be nation I should." Yuki grunted. "Not government, I better than that."

"But you bossed me around as government." Kiku muttered. "If you were mad at me, you had your samurai punish me. I was your battery, if I was alive, so was your government. You had more power than me, and you always will. You separate the government of Japan, I represent the nation itself."

"You respect possess." Yuki snarled, his muscles tightening.

"You have power." Kiku stared at him again. "I don't have that. I have as much power as the common people."

"That lie you do now."

"I'm not lying." Kiku blinked, then stared at the blade for a long time. He removed it from his throat, then took a few steps back. "Get out of here Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened. "You're letting me go, after nearly killing you?"

"You're my brother, and you can learn better. I'm giving you this last chance." Kiku took a deep breath, a hand on his head as he staggered slightly. "You were having an insanity attack, that's all…"

Yuki nodded quickly, his eyes locking with Albert as he stood beside his brother. The man looked back to his brother, then said,

"The Camellia Blossom has a scent…" He sighed, looking at Albert again. Letting out a small cry, he tore his eyes away from his lover as he bolted away from the countries, not even bothering to look back. But he could see the blood splatters, his brother's blood splatters. He cried out with anguish as he continued to run.

"Kiku!" Alfred called, running to his friend as he toppled over. He was able to get there quick enough to catch him before he collided with the ground. Alfred blinked as people started to gather around them, Yao pushing to the front of the crowd to watch his little brother's shallow breathing.

"I-Is he alright?" Arthur whispered, watching him closely.

"The poor man just got attacked, and nearly killed! He's exhausted and hurt!" Elizabeta snapped at him.

"He looks beaten up." Francis muttered.

Alfred looked down at the small man in his arms, looking over him and all the cuts and bruises he received. "This is Kiku we're talking about man, he'll be fine. Just a few cuts. He just needs a few bandages and stitches, a nice long nap, and he should be fine!"

"Alfred, look at him, aru!" Yao snapped, watching as Albert bolted in the direction Yuki went. "He needs medical attention!"

"I've never seen him that angry…" Heracles stated from where he stood, a cat making it's way to his head.

"Kiku's gonna be fine, he beat Yuki, he'll be fine…" Alfred said with confidence, smoothing out his raven black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Camellia Blossom._

_The silent warrior._

_Never noticed, always abandoned._

_Yet it keeps going, knowing that eventually someone will appreciated it._

_Someone will pick it up and care for it._

_Allow it to grow._

_It knew that, and it silently fought in it's own inner war._

_No matter what, it kept fighting._

_Knowing one day, someone will save it._

_This can portray to anything, this case a certain two people, strained with the pain and suffering._

Alfred bit his lip, staring at the injured man laying pathetically in the hospital bed. Yao had left to reassure the other Asian nations, leaving him in charge of Kiku until he came back. The American at first was excited to see Kiku, but not anymore, he hadn't woken up yet, seemingly comatose. He had exhausted himself, his injuries worsening it seemed, at first unable to stop bleeding. Now, heavily bandaged, he wheezed slightly as he breathed through the oxygen mask on his nose and face.

"Come on Keeks." Alfred begged the frail man. "You fought so bravely just a few hours ago. You couldn't have fallen right away after winning…" he mumbled, stroking his dull black hair. "Now you look like you're dying…'course you kinda did die for a few minutes…"

The man didn't respond, his heartbeat fluctuating. At times it would crawl it seems, other times it would beat like Kiku was running a marathon. Doctors were concerned he would have a heart attack, or his heart would fail, not knowing what was causing his heart trouble.

"Keeks, you gotta promise me you're gonna wake up…" Alfred muttered, leaning forward over Kiku, staring at his pale skin, sweat littering his face. "Look at you, you're a mess…Germany is going to have a fit when he sees you, trying to get you clean of that stinky sweat on your skin."

Still Kiku didn't answer.

Alfred sighed, resting his forehead on Kiku's. He frowned at the temperature difference between their skin, furrowing his brow. "Kiku, you're so warm…you must be sick, but how? Did you get an infection… That's just what you need man…"

Kiku seemed to breathe a bit faster at Alfred's words, making the American frown. "Dammit Keeks, you aren't doing good, yo."

"Yuki!" Albert panted, still running after his insane friend. He looked around frantically, his chest heaving as he scanned the trees for the familiar black uniform. "Yuki, where are you? It's me, Albert!"

He froze, blinking his gray eyes as he heard a mixture of laughter and tears. For a fact, he knew that Yuki had reoccurring insanity attack, he had blamed the fall of the Emperors in the Japanese Civil war. It was a good reason, to lose all power to your brother. He knew how it felt, but Yuki had been suffering for centuries, him only a century and a half. To go into a realm of insanity, Albert couldn't imagine Yuki's pain.

"Yuki!" Albert called, running towards the noise. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest in surprise, watching as Yuki took the remaining sword and slashed the cherry blossom trees nearby in anguish as he ran. The taller male narrowed his eyes, running after his friend at full speed, repeating his name over and over.

Yuki seemed to finally snap back into reality, throwing the sword forward as he fell to his knees, sobbing. Covering his face with his hands, he started talking in Japanese to himself.

Yuki was shaking his head fiercely, screaming, "Watashi ga okonatte iru! Watashi wa hobo watashi no otōto o, jibun no otōto ga shibō! Kare wa, watashi wa sore o shitte iru watashi o kirai ni naru yo! Kore wa, subete watashi no seidesu! Watashi wa, ajia shokoku no haji o motte kita! Watashi wa Kiku wa sunde inai baai wa kuni ni naru ni ataisuru shinaide kudasai! Watashi wa itai!"

Albert blinked, slowly walking up to him. He had heard Yuki speak some Japanese, but he didn't know English well, and was trying desperately to learn. Though he wasn't good at speaking English well yet, he at least was trying hard, and that made Albert proud of his friend.

"Y-Yuki." Albert whispered, kneeling down next to him. Yuki startled, then looked at Albert with tears in his eyes.

"A-Albert-san…" he muttered, shaking slightly.

"Stop shaking…" he smiled gently, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. Yuki cried out softly, trying to push him away and hide his tear stained face. But Albert was just as strong as his brother, and had no trouble holding the small Asian close to his chest. "Calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack. I can feel your heart pounding a mile a minute."

"C-can…cannot that do…" he mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Albert's neck. "T-Too much…one time…brother h-hurt…so s-selfish…"

"Hush…" he shushed him, stroking his hair gently. "It's ok, it's not your fault, you were just having an insanity attack…"

"I brother hurt!" he cried out in anguish, more tears falling down his cheeks. Albert shut his eyes, letting Yuki cry on his shirt, allowing him to let all his tears out before he could try to comfort him again.

"Yuki, you were just jealous. You've always been. It just overflowed." Alfred lifted Yuki's chin so he would have to look at him, wiping away his tears. "Kiku's alive, that's all that matters. He's your brother, your twin, he has to forgive you."

"You feel same as me…" Yuki muttered, blinking slightly. "Correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Attack Alfred you should. Become America." Yuki grinned that sadistic grin of his again, feeling better already.

"Whoa!" Albert blinked. "You're not serious?"

"Course I be."

"Yuki." he stared at him hard. "I should do that!" he suddenly grinned, then shook his head frantically. "No, I c-cant…but I want power again…but I can't kill him!"

"Can you do." Yuki mumbled, staring into his eyes, touching noses with the taller male. He blinked once, purring softly. "Power be America if exterminate pest you do."

"Y-You mean, if I kill my brother, I would become powerful? But how?"

"You become America."

Albert stared at him, slowly absorbing what he had said. Yuki grinned a devious grin, rubbing the brunette's chest lovingly, his body very close to his. There was a lusty look in his soulless brown eyes as he started purring.

"If I kill Alfred, I become America…?" he blinked, then grinned his own insane grin, kissing Yuki passionately on the lips. The Japanese man moaned, holding him tightly.

"Yes, Albert this true. Together can win, become in power yet again."

"Power, that would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Together, work?" Yuki blinked once.

"Yes, we'll work together. Become America, and Japan…"

China had his head bent down low, walking down the cold and lonely hallways of the hospital hallways. He hated to leave Japan when he was so injured, but he had trusted America to take care of him. Yet somehow, Yao had a pang in his heart, almost hesitant to see his 'little brother'. Japan, having only gotten out of isolation in the past one hundred years, didn't have many close relationships yet. America, England, and Greece were the only ones who considered him a friend, yet Japan seemed to have trouble connecting to them. Yao understood him, but, Kiku hated him likely. He was the one who betrayed him, and kidnapped his siblings.

Why was Yao even here?

Yao shook his head frantically, his ponytail whipping behind him. How could he be thinking this way? Kiku was, special to him. He couldn't understand it, but Kiku was different that Im Yong Soo, Meimei, and Hong Kong. Some for bad, while most was for good. He was the first child that he had raised, that may have been it.

"Hey."

Yao blinked, snapping his head up to where he say the British territory - the island of Desroches, leaning lazily against the wall. The blonde brushed his hair out of his face, exposing slightly the famous eyebrows that England and a few others possessed.

"Desro-"

"Call me Scott." he grunted. "No need to be so formal with me. I'm only a damn territory."

Yao cleared his throat, apparently he was just as aggressive as England was. Though it wasn't that shocking really. It seems that if you have the eyebrows, you have the attitude.

"Um, alright then, Scott, do you need something from me, aru?" Yao blinked tiredly, a hand rubbing his exhausted face.

"Come." he motioned for the older male to follow him, already starting to walk away from the Asian. Yao stared at him, nodding slowly and following him. He led him out of the hospital, then sat down at a bench near the entrance, facing the street. Cars passed by, school girls chatted as they walked home from school, seemingly a normal environment. Yet, to the people in the building, it will never be a normal environment until they leave.

"Something's different, aru." Yao muttered, sitting next to Scott, who was watching him carefully. He adjusted his sweater as he answered,

"It's because Japan is so badly injured. Look at the cherry blossoms," the teenager pointed to the trees that stood proudly overhead, "they stopped blooming. The petals stopped falling, it's like it's frozen."

Yao blinked, then looked to the ground, which was often littered with the beautiful pink petals. But now, they lay shriveled and brown, forgotten and abandoned on the earth. He glanced back up to the trees, noticing how the flowers swayed gently, but looked wilted slightly, and no petals were flowing in the wind how they usually did.

"It's because of Japan's health, aru." Yao muttered. "It's even affecting the plant life."

"Well, the cherry blossoms are the country flower. It only makes sense." he mumbled. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the fight."

Yao snapped his head towards the territory. "You know about it already?"

"I have over eight thousand cameras. Being the best spy, I was watching it with one of those cameras. There's a few in every country, the world meeting buildings, and in the actual houses." he smirked slightly at Yao's startled expression. "So yes, I watched the entire fight. Kiku didn't really put up a good fight."

"He didn't want to hurt his brother!" Yao snapped, his muscles tensing slightly.

"Even so, that was just his nationality speaking." Scott responded calmly.

Yao blinked, staring at him with confusion. "His _what_?"

"His nationality." he repeated. "It's almost like a final attack. When the country is about to fall, they gather the rest of their strength in one final attack to get rid of the threat. That's what happened with Kiku, I guess. Yuki must have been off merely an inch, maybe just grazing his heart or cutting it, not going right through it like how everyone thought. Kiku used the rest of his energy and strength to viciously attack Yuki, but when Yuki ran away, the 'threat' was gone, so Kiku passed out, his injuries doubled."

"What do you mean his injuries doubled, aru?" Yao muttered, trying to absorb what Scott was telling him. His eyes were wide with shock. Could Kiku be in more pain just because he was trying to protect himself and his country?

"They become worse than they really are, why I don't know. I guess it's the effect of using the last of your energy when you really need it. Like, his open wounds might become infected, his heart might have trouble beating, you know. Things like that."

Yao bit his lip. He had wanted to smack Scott then for talking so calmly about something so serious. His Kiku was suff-. He blinked. Did he just think 'his' in front of 'Kiku'?

"Yo." Scott waved his hand in front of his face, snapping the elder country back into reality. He crossed his arms, looking at the cherry blossoms again. "You know you left him with Alfred?"

Yao blinked, then yelled, "Oh no! I can't leave him alone with Kiku!" he bolted back inside the hospital, leaving Scott alone. He sighed, looking at the wilting cherry blossoms.

"From experience and watching other countries, it's pretty obvious Japan is going to get better before he gets worse."

_Yao smiled slightly, the steamed from the vegetables billowing above the wok as he cooked. Glancing outside the window in the kitchen, he saw Korea and Hong Kong playing kemari, Taiwan sitting by the creek, watching the fish, looking at her brothers every so often. The old nation breathed out a sigh of content. Everything was perfect._

_He looked back down at the food, taking the steamed vegetables out of the wok and carefully dumping them into a bowl nearby. Looking into the pot, steam emitting from it in a large quantity, he couldn't help but grin, taking it off gently and draining the white rice._

"_Kiku is going to be so happy, white rice is his favorite." he sang a little tune to himself, preparing the rest of the meal. There was a clanging of metal, but he dismissed it as just his little siblings messing around. But, he immediately knew it was something terrible when Kiku entered the room, a sudden chill enveloping them._

"_Kiku! What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be with your siblings, aru?" Yao smiled at him, the nervousness overwhelming. "I just finished dinner, come in if you're hungry!"_

_Kiku's eyes were cold as he held Yao's kantana in one hand, his other balled up into a fist. Yao took a step back, stunned at the weapon the younger nation was carrying._

"_Kiku, that's a dangerous weapon! Put it down, aru!" Yao snapped at him, then gasped slightly and took a step back when he pointed it at him. "K-Kiku, what are you doing? What's gotten into you?"_

"_Forgive me…" was all Japan muttered, lunging at his brother. As metal met flesh, Yao let out a horrible scream that echoed throughout the house, and in Kiku's ears._

_He never forgot that scream._

Kiku cried out slightly, all alone in the hospital room. Yao's screams kept echoing through his head, tormenting him and making him ache. The blood splattering across the room was the implanted image in his brain. But most of all, the betrayal and anguish in his brother's eyes made him cry. Even after all these years.

Kiku started breathing faster, the stress too much on him as his heart rate started rising. One hundred beats per minute. Then one hundred and twenty five. It skyrocketed to nearly two hundred beats per minute, but suddenly stopped. His heart gave out, unable to keep up with the amount of pain in his body.

"He's crashing!" a nurse screamed into the hallway, standing in the doorway. "Get a crash cart in here!"

Yao, who was talking with Alfred, made a small cry, and tried to run over to his brother's room, but two nurses restrained him, the doctor snapping at them, "Get him out of here! He'll only get in the way!"

"But, that's my brother, aru!" Yao wailed, Alfred grabbing his waist and pulling him away from the sight. Tears came to the man's eyes as the doctor started shouting instructions at the nurses, pulling away the sheets and gown, exposing his injured chest. The electric pads came into contact with the injured man's chest, jerking him upward.

As the doctor was ready to electrocute him again, a nurse shut the door and closed the blinds of the room, not allowing anyone else to see inside. It was eerily silent, the walls seeming to be soundproof.

"Yao…" Alfred started, but Yao knocked him away.

"Please, don't touch me." he muttered, walking down the hallway towards the waiting room. Alfred blinked, following him.

"Yao! Wait!" he called, catching up with him. "It's not my fault! I only stepped out of the room for a second, and…"

"Hush." China snapped, glaring at him. "I never said it was your fault! Kiku's dying in there right now."

"He needs you." Alfred whispered, trying to block his path.

"No, he doesn't. He was dreaming, I could tell it in his eyes. The way they were always twitching. He always did that when he was asleep and having a dream, aru."

"What does that have to do wi-"

"He had a nightmare so bad he wanted to die!" Yao screamed, shaking as tears ran down his face. "Or else the nightmare was so horrible, he had a panic attack why caused his heart to fail, aru!"

Before Alfred had a chance to say anything, a small nurse scurried up to the two nations. She looked to have just gotten out of school, but by the nervousness in her eyes, it didn't take a rocket scientist to say that she was new.

"Um, w-we got Honda Kiku's heart to resume b-beating again." she spoke nervously, her eyes darting between the two tall males.

"Can I see him?" Yao asked quietly, staring at the ground.

"Um, t-they're m-moving him to a m-more intensive c-care unit. H-He's very hurt, and h-he has a b-b-bad fever n-now. T-They a-aren't permitting v-visitors y-yet."

"Yao." Alfred spoke his name quietly.

"Just go." the Chinese man muttered, lowering his head even more.


	3. Chapter 3

China bit his lip, sitting quietly in Japan's hospital room, staring at all the machinery he was attacked too. He had been transported to a more critical care unit after the heart incident, the nurses and doctors had simply said that this was precautionary. But that didn't do anything to stop the worry over his little brother.

He didn't know anymore why he wouldn't leave Kiku's side, constantly worrying over him. Kiku had betrayed him horribly, the scars still hurting him everyday. The other East Asian countries didn't believe he should have forgiven him, yet he did. Of course, he never told Kiku that he had forgiven him, and he never apologized, it just, happened.

Yao sighed, standing up to look at Kiku better. Even though the chair was next to the injured man's bedside, he couldn't see him well at all, the legs of the chair low and the metal frames around the bed high. A fence too keep away from him, China pouted slightly at this thought as he looked over at his sleeping face, which was paler than usual. Sweat beaded down his face, his breathing quickened and fogging up the oxygen mask.

"What's the matter Kiku?" Yao muttered, leaning his forearms on the metal frames to get closer to him. "You don't look good, aru."

Kiku's eyes seemed to twitch at that, responding to his voice. Yao perked up slightly, wondering if he could hear him.

"Kiku, are you sick again?" Yao smirked, pushing his damp stray hair out of his face. "You were always a pain when you were sick, I hope you aren't going to be annoying for these doctors, aru."

Kiku coughed, as if proving him right.

Yao leaned closer, pressing a hand to his forehead. His eyes widened in shock, licking his lips nervously. "Kiku, you're running a fever! It's just as high as the one that nearly killed you the night I made you a nation, aru!" he muttered, shutting his eyes as tears came to his brown eyes. "Kiku, you have to survive this, aru…"

"Excuse me." A nurse nudged him away, much to Yao's displeasure. She carefully check the monitors, pushing buttons on them which made different information pop up, which she recorded onto a clip board. Yao watched her curious as she gave new fluids to Kiku, making sure the IV's and wires connected to him were all secure and working correctly. Suddenly she frowned, taking his temperature.

"S-Something wrong, aru?" Yao watched her, getting slightly nervous.

"His temperature is 41.1 degrees Celsius(106 degrees Fahrenheit)!" the nurse gasped, pressing the call button as she looked over Kiku frantically. "H-How did it get so high?" she stared at his wounds, getting scared.

"What's going on, aru?" China snapped, watching as a few doctors ran in, pushing the nation out of the way. A doctor answered in Japanese, much to China's frustration. "I can't understand Japanese, aru!"

The small nurse from before during Kiku's heart scare had scurried back over to him. She blinked up at the nation, then choked out, "w-we need to l-lower his temperature, now…so they're p-preparing an ice bath for h-him…"

"An Ice Bath, aru?" China repeated, biting his lip. "His fever is that high? Won't he get frost bite, the ice against his skin, aru?"

"It's the only w-way to lower his temperature…they tried lowering it before w-when it got h-high, but it d-didn't work. This is a l-last resort s-situation…" she mumbled, pushing China out of the way as the doctors wheeled Japan's bed out of the room.

"Can I stay with him, aru…?" China asked, watching them take his brother carefully.

"Um, o-ok…"

England blinked as there was a knock on his door, pausing him from his daily tea drinking. The throw wrapped around him, curled up on the couch, relaxed and peaceful. He groaned internally, not at all in the mood to get up for a frivolous thing such as answering the door.

"It's open!" he called, picking the remote to the television and flicking around, bored, desperate for something to watch.

"Artie, yo!" America called as he entered, using the nickname Arthur hated the most. "What's up?"

"What does it look like you bloody git?" he raised a characteristic eyebrow. "I'm relaxing."

"Cool, cool." Alfred nodded his head as he approached him slowly, his hands in his pockets. Arthur watched his movements curiously, wondering why he was here. Of course he didn't mind his presence, but something seemed off about the American. He moved sluggishly, bags under his eyes. Truthfully, he looked terrible, but he wouldn't dare say that to him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur shifted his position, moving his legs to allow Alfred somewhere to sit. He took the offer, his blue eyes focused on Arthur's green.

"I'm just tired." he mumbled, looking downtrodden for a second.

"Kiku?" Arthur guessed with a knowing look.

Alfred nodded slowly. "He's really beat up Arthur. He's not doing well. Basically he's comatose, and poor Yao doesn't know what to do! Obviously he's remembering what Kiku's done to him. But, he's his brother, and he knows he can't abandon him."

Arthur nodded in agreement, then asked, "Did you know that Kiku never apologized for what he did to him?"

Alfred blinked, his eyes widening slightly in shock. "Y-You're joking, right?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "Not bloody joking. That's why Yao's so confused. He still thinks Kiku is his little brother and thus believes he should stay with him. Though part of him believes he should leave him alone, for Kiku never said sorry after that harsh betrayal."

Alfred sighed, staring at the ground, not believing it. "But, Kiku had to have apologized…I mean, I did with the American Revolution, right? It only makes sense." the American blinked, seeing the British nation tense up slightly. "Err, sorry Artie."

"Don't call me that." he sighed, focusing his emerald eyes on him. "And please don't bring that up again…"

"Where are you taking me Yukes?" Albert chuckled, being dragged around Japan by a very excited Yuki Honda. He looked at the beautiful architecture of the city of Tokyo, in amazement. By the looks of it, the twin of the country was leading him over to the house him and his brother shared, but it was merely guessing. You could never tell with Yuki.

"House we go to, hai?" Yuki glanced at him, not ceasing his speed.

"You're house? Doesn't Kiku keep the key?"

"Left house unlocked. Was not expecting tragedy." he giggled his little insane giggle, which Albert found irresistible.

"You know that little laugh of yours is a turn on?" Albert purred, seeing that Yuki was now on Kiku's property. He looked at the cherry blossoms, which usually bloomed, the fallen petals being carried in the wind. But, not now, they now were falling off the trees, completely wilted. Yuki didn't seem to notice, sliding open the door of Kiku's house, allowing Albert inside.

"Laugh you like?" Yuki chuckled, looking down at his leg when Pochi sat on his foot, looking at him curiously. "Dog hungry." he mumbled, petting his fluffy head.

"How can you tell?" Albert blinked at the dog, watching him pant and wriggle on the Japanese man's leg. "He just looks like he's humping your leg."

Yuki laughed, but it was not filled with insanity. "Silly Albert! That's how he shows he's hungry!"

"By humping your leg?"

"Pochi be not humping leg." Yuki snorted, picking the dog up and holding him close to his chest. The white dog started wiggling his nose, licking Yuki's face happily. "See? Hungry he be."

"What does Kiku feed him? Just regular dog food?"

"Apple good."

"Pochi eats apples?"

"Likes very much."

"Alright then." Albert rolled his eyes, following Yuki into the kitchen. He took an apple from the fruit basket nearby, placing it on the floor. The dog barked, wriggling in Yuki's grip once he saw the food. The short man laughed, placing the dog on the floor, allowing him to attack the fruit.

"Done. Dog we leave alone now." Yuki took Albert's hand again, leading him around the house. Albert wasn't sure where he was taking him, but let him willingly drag him along. He saw him finally stop in front of another sliding door, and he slid it open without hesitation. "Bedroom my."

"Why you taking me here Yukes?" Albert sat down on the bed. Yuki had a devious look in his eyes, almost like a feline's. He took off his black military uniform, a black tank top the only article of clothing now covering his chest and stomach. "You hot or someth-"

"You know…" Yuki smirked, leaning closer to him. "…you be my bitch, I be on top."

Albert narrowed his eyes, putting on a smirk of his own. "You make me laugh!" he forced laughter for the extra effort. "It's obvious I would top!"

"That so?" Yuki purred, pushing him backwards onto the bed, pinning him down easily. He touched noses with him, purring, "Disagree I do love."

"I'm stronger," smirking, he flipped over the Asian quite easily. "see? I would be best on top, if I ever f*cked you."

"If?" he frowned slightly. "No excited to sex?"

"You mean, you wanna be f*cked?"

"F*ck you I want."

"We've been through this, I'm the one who's doing the f*cking."

"Wish to sex?"

"We can! B-But, it's wrong, Alfred doesn't approve of me being gay, he doesn't even know about us…yet you're making me have an erection, a-and…"

"You having an argument with self is funny." Yuki laughed. Albert pouted slightly, kissing his lips in a rough and violent kiss. He bit Yuki's lower lip, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Yuki's eyes widened slightly with surprise, allowing the American's tongue inside his mouth. A moan escaped his lips.

While Yuki was absorbed in the kiss, Albert carefully undid his belt, then the Asian's belt, slipping off their pants and tossing them off the bed. Albert broke away, slipping off the black tank from his Asian lover, purring with delight at his well cut chest.

"Nice." he purred, running a hand over the well defined muscles, pinching his nipples. Yuki squeaked slightly at the sudden action, watching him nervously.

"Strip clothes quite fast you do." Yuki smirked, deciding to remove the rest of the clothes on the American. He was a tad slower, his movements sluggish as he started laughing, plagued by another insanity attack. "Help you can?"

Albert had a lusty look in his silver eyes as he nodded, tossing the clothing in the pile with the other discarded clothing. "What's wrong Yukes? Don't fail on me." he leaned forward, chuckling as he licked Yuki's chest, causing him to gasp with surprise. Moaning slightly, he slid his tongue across his chest to his right nipple, licking and sucking on it until it became taut.

Yuki moaned, starting to grind his hips against the American's, impatient for the main event to begin. He pulled Albert's hair when he bit the left nipple, starting to suck and lick it as well. His eyes shown with disapproval of his actions, biting it again to annoy him.

"P-Please…!" Yuki gasped, feeling his muscle start to harden and become longer. His grinding got faster and rougher, begging the American to start.

"Not yet my love." he purred in his ear, looking at the Asian's hardening muscle. "You're obviously ready." he remarked, rubbing the back of his knuckles on the muscle. Then he scowled, noticing that Yuki's underwear was still on him, much to both of their displeasure. "Now, we have to get rid of this before we can start."

Yuki smirked, his thumb in the waistband of Albert's own briefs. "Self speak for."

Albert was already sliding off the undergarment, revealing the Asian's erection. "Just take it off Yukes." he purred, his own erection forming underneath the cloth. The man underneath nodded, removing the clothing and viewing his lover's groin. He couldn't help but purr with satisfaction at the results.

"New to this we be." he purred, ruby soulless eyes meeting silver vibrant ones. "Already ready we be tightening, preparing. Amateurs." he laughed, his insanity attack getting worse.

Albert got turned on by his inane laughter. It was a little thing he did that got him crazy. He hissed, flipping over the Japanese Government onto his belly. "You drive me crazy…" Albert moaned, getting in 'ready position', his hardened crotch rubbing against Yuki's backside. Yuki moaned, pushing his rear against the hardened muscle, needing him inside him.

"P-Please!" Yuki cried again, begging for the entrance.

"I-I'm going into you!" Albert finally announced, thrusting his tool inside the shorter man's anus. Yuki screamed and gripped the sheets at the sudden penetration. Albert moaned loudly, thrusting back and forth inside his lover.

"N-Never d-d-done t-this b-bef-fore?" Yuki managed to choke out in between the moans and pants of pleasure as Albert increased his speed of thrusts.

"N-No." Albert gasped, gripping Yuki tightly as his hips slammed against his. "Y-You're my f-first…y-you?"

"F-First you b-be…" he screamed again, sensing the climax approaching already. "V-Virgin u-unt-til n-nooooow!" he let out a cry, the American seeming to slam his whole body against his rear.

"I'm coming!" he screamed, pulling back until his tool was almost removed. Yuki gripped the bed sheets tighter in anticipation, his breathing quick and shallow. The American thrust into him hard, nearly knocking both over with the force. Yuki screamed with pleasure as fire entered his body, Albert releasing himself inside him.

Albert breathed deeply, leaning forward on top of his Asian as he carefully removed the throbbing muscle, collapsing next to Yuki onto the bed. Both were caked with sweat, panting and gasping as they struggled to catch their breath. Albert threw his arm over the still in shock Yuki.

"Man…" he panted when he was finally able to breathe. "That was _hot_!"

China stood in the doorway, watching the nurses lower Japan into a tub, filled with cold water and a few ice cubes to keep it that way. They were in another section of the hospital, one the Chinese man wasn't familiar with. The floor was tiled, the lights were dimmed slightly, and there was a large shower and bath tub inside said room. He assumed it was for people in Japan's condition, their temperature too high, and thus needed cooling down quickly if icepacks didn't work.

The Japanese man cried out when his overheated body touched the frigid water, thrashing weakly against the doctors holding him. They were silent as they held his legs down to prevent him from splashing the water everywhere. This only made him cry out in fear at the unfamiliar hands touching him where he was hurt, putting pressure on his infected wounds. Just touching the infected areas seemed like fire, causing extreme pain everywhere.

Yao's heart twisted up at watching his little brother's suffering, yet he felt he shouldn't do anything. Of course Kiku didn't do this, but still, something didn't feel right. Something felt off inside him as he looked at Kiku. His heart continued to knot and knot tighter as he looked at him.

"Let me help, aru." China finally announced, entering the room quickly and kneeling down beside the still frightened Kiku. His eyes were squeezed shut as he panted, shivering in the cold water. "Kiku, can you hear me, aru?"

Japan's eyes snapped open when he heard his voice, his chest heaving as he breathed, the wound that went through him reopening and spilling a few drops of blood. China's eyes went to the bleeding wound, and without warning, grabbed the small nation in a tight hug. Japan gasped, trying to pull away, crying out from the new pain in his chest.

"Hush…" Yao whispered, pressing Kiku's head to his chest. "It's me, Yao. I'm here, I'm not going to hurt you… Just remain calm and let them wash you, the water's going to make you feel better, aru."

"W-Why…?" Kiku rasped, slowly ceasing his thrashing, letting the nurses give him a gentle sponge bath. His brown eyes opened wide, staring at his former caretaker with surprise.

"Kiku, you're my little brother. I care about you, aru." Yao whispered in his ear, smoothing out his knotted dark brown hair. He got concerned when he was still shivering, his heart beating like he was in a race. Yao smiled warmly, then shut his eyes as he held Kiku, starting to sing softly.

"Yuè er míng, fēng er jìng. Shùyè guà chuānglíng. Xiǎo bǎobǎo, kuài shuìjiào. Shuì zài nàgè mèngzhōng, aru." he sang, smiling wider when he felt Kiku start to relax in his arms, remembering the lullaby he always sang to him. "The moon is bright, the wind is quiet, the tree leaves hang over the window, my little baby, go to sleep quickly, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams, aru."

"Y-Yao-san…" Kiku muttered his name, his eyes half lidded as he listened to the gentle singing of Yao, his heart beating next to his ear.

Yao continued, pleased with the results he was receiving. "Yuè nǎge míng, fēng er nǎge jìng, Yáolán qīng pāi dòng, Niáng de bǎobǎo bì shàng yǎnjīng, Shuì ya shuì zài nàgè mèngzhōng, aru." he lowered his voice to a mere whisper as Kiku relaxed completely. "The moon is bright, the wind is quiet, the cradle moving softly, my little one, close your eyes, sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams, aru."

The doctor watched in awe as China was able to get Japan into a light sleep, his breathing deep and even, allowing the other nurses to clean up the Asian nation. China continued to hug Japan close to his chest, appreciating the closeness he had with the country right now, his heart slowly unknotting himself.

"I will always protect you Kiku, I'll be here for you, aru…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Japan!" Korea jumped up, grinning and waving at the injured nation, interrupting an annoyed Austria. Kiku froze as he opened the door, blinking at his 'brother'. But he smiled gently at him, giving him a quick nod before retreating to his empty seat. Korea frowned at him, then yelled again, "Aren't you gonna say hi to your big brother Japan?"

Japan blushed, all eyes on him, most making sure that he was ok. The only wounds that were covered in bandages were the ones in his chest and back, from where he was stabbed, but they were covered by a loose shirt he was wearing. "H-Hi Korea-san, and please, you know that I'm your 'big brother', and I do not want to get into an argument about that here."

"Excuse me!" Austria cleared his throat again. "Once you two are finished with your petty conversation, can I continue?"

"Now Austria," China started, sitting in the 'leader's chair', "have you forgot the events at the last meeting? Korea is simply being a concerned brother, and he's trying to lift his spirits, aru."

"Just because the meeting's in China doesn't mean you can say what I can and cannot do." Roderich spat at Yao. Yao raised an eyebrow at this.

"Because this meeting is in China, I'm in charge, aru." he narrowed his eyes. "Continue then, if it'll make you happy, aru."

Roderich met his glare, then sighed and continued on his lecture, which sounded familiar to Germany's from the last meeting. A few of the countries groaned at this, sinking down in their seats. China face palmed himself in frustration, mumbling something about German Nations.

"This is like, totally the same thing that Germany was like, talking about!" Poland cried out in frustration. "Do we like, have to totally listen to it again?"

"There's no need to be rude Poland!" Lithuania snapped at him from his chair next to Russia. He shivered a bit when the Russian glanced at him with his frightening grin.

"I agree Austria, aru." China mumbled at the frustrated man. "I understand that you wish to continue on your lecture about the Austrian Military, and new discoveries…and whatnot. But, Germany lives right next to you, so both of you likely have the same thing. And it's a bit unnerving, both of you talking about the same thing, aru." he swallowed, even the speech was reminding him of what had happened to his little brother.

Austria huffed, sitting down in his seat with displeasure. "Fine then. Lets see what any of you come up with." he crossed his arms waiting.

The countries looked at each other, wondering if anyone else had any news. "It's been quiet recently." France muttered, looking a bit upset about that.

"Nothing's been going on." Finland said, glancing at the Swede who sat next to him, nodding as well.

Japan felt himself sinking slightly in his seat, not intending to speak up about his condition. Sure, he was walking, but his whole body still hurt, mostly his chest and heart. Though, he wouldn't dare say such weaknesses during a world meeting.

"No wars are going on…" Taiwan said softly. "It's been peaceful everyone…"

"Except Japan!" Korea had jumped up yet again, grinning with satisfaction at the blush creeping on Kiku's face.

"Oh yes, Kiku how are you feeling?" England glanced over at his friend, concern evident on his face. "You weren't looking too good the last time I saw you."

"It was only three months ago England-san…" Kiku muttered, trying to avoid the fact that now everyone was looking at him. "I'm doing alright."

"Are you in pain?" Hungary frowned slightly at him. "You walked in here before like you were hurting…"

Kiku didn't answer verbally, so instead he nodded once. "Hai…But again I'm doing alright, it's no big deal…"

"But what about your brother?" America jumped out of his seat. "Yuki!" then suddenly he glared at him, then spat, "ever since Yuki went all psycho, Albert followed him, and I haven't seen him since! He hasn't been returning my calls or anything!"

"The Confederate States of America is free to roam by himself, isn't he?" Japan narrowed his eyes.

"He's freaking bipolar! Who knows what could happen when he's with your insane twin!"

"Have more faith in your brother." Japan growled, forcing himself to stand up as well. "Just because he as a mental disorder doesn't mean he's stupid or anything like that."

"I never said he was stupid! I was meaning he's easily influenced, and can make destructive decisions!"

"You make it sound like school children are trying to get him to smoke with peer pressure."

"Enough!" China snapped, standing up to angrily glare at the two nations. His angry expressions made the two countries sit down immediately, looking away awkwardly. "America, grow up, aru! Your brother is old enough to defend himself! And Japan! I shouldn't be scolding you like a small child, you're the oldest of your siblings, you should still be a role model for them, aru!"

He crossed his arms with satisfaction at the sullen and quiet expression the two nations shared. "Now, that's more like it, can we continue on with this meeting, aru?"

As soon as the meeting was declared over, the nations quickly exited the meeting room. It was obvious that Japan was hesitant to leave, scared that Yuki would be back and hurt him again. Though, America was able to coax him gently outside, where there was no Yuki, ready to attack him yet again.

"Hey England!" Alfred called to the blonde, standing in the doorway, Kiku looking nervously outside. "Come on, before Kiku changes his mind on going outside!"

"I know, hold on! I want to discuss something with China!" the Briton called, walking towards the Chinese man, who was gathering his paperwork. He blinked his brown eyes at him.

"Yes, you needed something Arthur, aru?"

America made a face, pushing Japan outside, causing him to yelp. "Come on you…" he groaned, continuing to push the frightened Japanese man into the outside. "Stop being so scared! The worse is that a squirrel or something will look at you! God!'

"Y-Yes but A-America-san, I have a right to be scared!"

"No you don't, I'm the hero! And since you're my friend Keeks, I'll protect ya!"

The Japanese man blinked, then smiled warmly at the American. "Arigato Alfred-san. Gomenosai for my childish fears."

"Naw, it's not a big deal~ Don't worry." he smiled, giving him a shove, pushing him into the outside. Japan tensed, anticipating the arrival of his twin, but, no one was there. All the countries had already exited the property, leaving the two alone. "Now see? Yuki ain't here. Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Hai, Arigato Alfred-san."

"Oh yes China, I-" The Briton started, then paused, a dark shadow passing the window nearby. He shivered, going pale suddenly. A sinking feeling overtook the blonde, something in him telling him that something terrible was about to happen.

"Yes England?" China looked up, making his paperwork neat and straight, oblivious to his sudden skittishness.

The English man didn't answer at first, looking around nervously. Though, he forced himself to relax enough to answer the Asian. "Something is about to happen…"

"What do you mean, aru?"

"I don't bloody know, but I can feel it…"

There was a sound relating to an explosion, making the American and the Japanese men jump, turning around sharply as the meeting hall burst into flames. They both screamed in surprise, flames engulfing the traditional wooden Chinese building within seconds, smoke billowing from the vibrant red and orange flames. The force of the explosion was so strong, it sent the two men falling forward, trying to shield their heads from any debris that would be flung at them from the blast.

"NO!" Alfred screamed, jumping up and looking at the blazing building with horror. "Arthur and Yao are still in there! They're trapped in the fire!"

Kiku appeared to be in shock, slowly forcing his injured body in a standing position, next to Alfred. "N-No…YAO-NII!" he wailed, tears already rolling down his cheeks. "W-We have to get them out!" he quickly started limping towards the burning building, Alfred grabbing him and holding him back.

"Kiku! I know you're upset, but we'll be burned to a crisp too man! We have to think of something to save them!"

"B-But h-how?" he cried, the flames growing larger, "We have to save them!"

"I-I k-know, a-an-" Alfred screamed, cutting himself off as the building started to waver, yanking Kiku out of the way. "I-It's gonna fall!"

"Yao-nii!" Kiku wailed, trying to break free from the American's grip. "H-He won't be able to survive something like this!"

"You think Arthur could?" Alfred snapped, dragging the Asian around the property, looking for an opening, hearing the cracking of wood splintering and breaking. Smoke surrounding the area already caused both of them to cough loudly.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku coughed, pulling his military jacket over his nose and mouth to filter out the smoke and allowing him to breath a bit clearer. "I-I can't see an opening!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, his arm over his mouth, coughing hoarsely. "We have to save him!"

"The building is going to fall!"

"I said shut up dammit!" he snarled, his lake blue eyes watering as he continued to drag the smaller man around the property. "That's it! I'm going to go bust a door down!"

"A-Alfred-san, it's too dangerous! You said so yourself!"

"I don't care! I'm the hero!" he let go of Kiku, cautiously going towards the ball of fire that was the world meeting room. Flames escaped through the shattered windows, reaching and uncontrollable. As Alfred got closer and closer, the building's frame snapped, causing the structure to waver, the building leaning towards the side and starting to sink inside itself.

"Alfred-san, look out!" Kiku screamed, grabbing the American's hand and yanking him away as the building collapsed, running away from the ball of fire.

Alfred cried loudly, his body shaking as he stared in shock at the burning debris. "ARTHUUUUR!"

Kiku froze, his hand falling from Alfred's arm. "Y-Yao-nii…no…"

Rain started to fall, big dark clouds covering the sky, water dripping down into the trees and onto the burning wreckage. Eventually, the fire died down to only a few smoking cinders, no signs of life perceptible in the rubble.


	5. Chapter 5

An emergency meeting had been held the next day in Russia, closest country to China, where the accident had happened. Because Ivan was Russia, he had ordered everyone to meet at the site of the ruined Chinese World Meeting Hall, and of course no one had disagreed or went against the Russian's choice. All of the countries surrounded the property nervously, Chinese police tapes around the perimeter to keep people out as the firefighters and other personnel looked through the rubble for survivors or anything of importance.

Japan and America pushed their way to the front, watching nervously as they searched thoroughly. They had tried searching after the fire for their precious friends, yet the rubble was burning, still incased in heat. Disheartened, the police came and pushed them out of the way, thus they stayed there the entire night. The countries had come hours later, watching sadly, though not going through the pain Japan and America were.

There the countries stood in the rain, a few having umbrellas and huddling underneath them. A few of the countries offered Kiku and Alfred under, but they refused too, staring intently at the rubble for any signs of life.

"Hey boss!" one of the workers finally called, pushing away more of the broken concrete. He suddenly blinked, leaning his head back. "Boss, it isn't pretty."

Russia, who had elected himself boss - of course no one disagreeing - walked over to the worker, his insane child-like grin on his face. "What do you find? China, da?"

"Um…" the worker blinked nervously, brushing away the dust and dirt. "Look…" he pointed to something dark black and lumpy, the shape of a human body it seemed.

"Is it China, da?" Russia grinned even wider, getting excited. Japan, not seeing the fire burnt body, ducked under the police tape and started sprinting over to where they were, jumping out of the way of workers who tried to grab him.

"C-China-nii?" Kiku whispered, now hesitating, almost afraid.

"His dead body." the worker responded, moving out of the way to allow the two nations to look. The Russian looked over the worker, his eyes widening slightly, the smile fading away. Kiku staggered forward, his body starting to shake as he stared at the burnt body, not hearing when another worker said he found another body nearby.

"C-C-Chin-n-n-a…n-nii…?" Japan choked out, falling to his knees. His back started quivering, his head bowing as he fought back tears. "CHINA-NII NO!" he threw his head up, wailing like a small child, tears falling down his face. "No no no no no no noooo…." he whimpered, staring at the burnt body. "Y-Yao-nii…"

The countries remained silent, except for the other Asian nations. Hong Kong was holding Taiwan tightly as she cried silently, South Korea had his eyes squeezed shut, overcome with emotional pain. Even Russia was quiet, Kiku's cries of anguish ringing out in the air.

"Yao-nii!" Kiku shrieked, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry! I was always too afraid to tell you, but I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you!" he sniffled, continuing to stare up at the sky, as if thinking that he could see Yao up there. "I'm so sorry for stabbing you in the back all those years ago! I'm sorry for the Rape of Nanking! World War II! I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you! I am lower than the dirt you walked upon! I am nothing! I am nothing! I…I'm so sorry…

"Y-Yao-nii…" he suddenly whispered, lowering his voice as he leaned forward, looking like he was about to faint. "Yao-nii, I love you…Watashi wa anata o aishite…Wǒ ài nǐ…"

Japan started sobbing again, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Ivan watched him, anger flaring up in his eyes. Without warning, a sharp kick was planted to Japan's side, knocking him off the ground and onto his side a few feet away, his eyes wide in shock.

"You're in the way of our work, da." Ivan snarled, kicking him again in the stomach, rolling him over on his back. "Get out of here."

"B-But…" his eyes were wide, trying to crawl back to the burnt body. "C-Chi-"

"This isn't China…if he's dead he cannot become one with Russia…has to be alive for that to happen…da…" he narrowed his eyes. "Ukraine!"

Ukraine blinked, wrapped in a raincoat and sharing an umbrella with Belarus, who was glaring at every sharply. "Y-Yes little brother…?"

"Do use your medical stuff and prove that this isn't China, da!" he pointed to the burnt body, the worker cleaning the rest of the rubble off of it. The other workers, meanwhile, was cleaning off the other body, waiting for the chance to show Russia, apparently he had not heard them the first time.

"Y-You mean an autopsy?"

"Whatever! Just make sure this isn't China, since little nation over here thinks otherwise, da!" he snarled, looking as if he was about to kick him again. Japan whimpered, crawling a few feet before struggling to his feet, trudging slowly back to where the other countries were. Tears wouldn't stop falling down his face.

Ukraine nodded, letting Belarus hold the umbrella as she made her way towards her brother, ducking under the tape. Russia grinned again, giggling as he muttered something in Russian.

"Boss!" a worker finally got the courage to speak up. "We have another body over here! We think it may be the other one that went missing."

America froze from where he stood, soaked and shivering from standing out in the cold rain for so long. "You mean, it might be Arthur?" he nearly screamed.

A worker glanced up at him, the rest cleaning up and revealing the other body, which looked basically exactly like China's. No skin or anything was left on it, all blackened and burned from the fire. One worker stood up, climbing over the rubble and started digging near China's body, apparently seeing something.

Russia grumbled, walking over beside the workers and looking at the body. This one was on it's side, yet other than that, looked the same way as China's. It's mouth was opened wide, as if screaming when it was killed.

"Must be England…" Russia declared, seemingly uninterested with the discovery. "How sad…da…"

"Little brother!" Ukraine called, Alfred already running towards the second body, knocking poor Japan to the ground without realizing it. "Want me to check that body too?"

"If you want to…but I want China's done, da?"

"O-Ok…" she mumbled, going back to quickly checking the body.

"Artie!" Alfred gasped, pushing the workers out of the way, Russia hovering over him. "S-Stay away from m-my Arthur…

"U-Ukraine…is this really…Arthur…?" he whimpered, staring at the dark lumpy body. This couldn't be his Arthur! It couldn't…

Ukraine looked sadly at him. "There were only two people left inside the meeting room…it has to be China and England…I'm sorry…"

"You're still doing the autopsies!" Russia snapped, yanking the shocked American up and pushing him forward. "All of you, leave this area! Now! Let sister do what she has to, da!"

"I-I could've saved him!" Alfred wailed, falling to his knees and crying. "I should've saved him! I should've ran into the building! I…I'm supposed to be the hero…"

"_Alfred! Alfred!" Arthur cried, looking around desperately for the American. His green eyes expressed worry, standing out in the fields that Alfred always enjoyed playing in. He wasn't one for playing outside, usually he just handed him a toy, coloring book, or something related to that. Most of the time he let Alfred alone in the fields, making sure that he was there, and coming to pick him up a few hours later._

_But this time, he couldn't find the lad._

"_Alfred! You better answer me!" he growled, getting slightly nervous but trying to hide it with annoyance. "Alfred! Where are you you bloody git?"_

"_Arthur!" the tiny Alfred grinned, running up to him, the sunset off in the horizon as he ran towards him. The beautiful fading rays outlined his figure, glinting off of his dirty blonde hair. He was laughing and smiling, covered in dirt from playing outside all day, mud on the edges of his baby gown._

"_Alfred!" Arthur let out a breath of relief, his fears melting away to annoyance and anger. 'Where was Alfred? And now the bloody git is filthy! What has he been doing?' Arthur growled, thinking to himself. He was about to scold the blonde, though he stopped himself when Alfred ran up to him, giggling._

"_Artie! Come with me! I wanna show you something I found!" he reached up to take his hand, Arthur hesitantly letting him drag him along, a bit confused. "It's weally pwetty! A-"_

"_It's pronounced 'really' and 'pretty' Alfred… try to dictate your 'r's better." he sighed, his annoyance rising slightly. When would this boy learn?_

"_Whatever!" he rolled his eyes, trying to drag him faster. "Come oooooon." he whined. "Before the sun goes down! I have to show you this Arthur!"_

_The Englishman finally chuckled, running along beside him, much to Alfred's delight. He laughed, running faster than Alfred, forcing him to run after his guardian. The little boy laughed with merriment, running as fast as his little legs would go._

"_I have to lead!" America whined, lowering his head to try and pick up speed, nearly tripping over a rock nearby. "You don't know where it is!"_

"_Alright, alright!" England laughed, doing as told, granting Alfred his wish of being in the lead. He watched, the anger and annoyance gone as he followed the boy, panting slightly. He hadn't run this fast or this hard in awhile, yet he was enjoying it, wondering what Alfred wanted to show him so badly. "What are you going to show me good chap?"_

"_It's a surpwise!" he looked behind him, slowly down slightly, panting a bit. "We're almost there!" _

_Arthur laughed again, nodding. He looked up, watching the beautiful sunset, still wondering where he was taking him. Of course it probably wasn't a big deal, but he'd humor him._

"_Look!" Alfred giggled, breathing deeply as he stood in front of a large lake, the crystal blue water seeming to glitter, the sunset reflected off of it for a truly beautiful sight. He looked back at Arthur, that grin painted on his face. "Isn't it so pretty! I played here all day!"_

"_In the water?" Arthur nearly snapped. "Alfred you could've caught cold!"_

"_So? Come on Arthur, come play with me in it! Just for a few minutes! I waited until you came here so we could play! Please?" he whimpered, his lower lip in a pout and his eyes watery. He was already going to the heavy artillery. "Pwetty pleaseeeeeee."_

_Arthur sighed, not bothering to correct him. "I know know Alfred, it's already getting la-AAAAAATE!" he screamed, Alfred pushing him into the lake. Alfred was squealing with laughter, Arthur panicking. The older blonde gasped, flailing his arms and legs frantically once his body hit the water. "A-Alfred! Help! I can't swim!"_

_Alfred blinked, ceasing his laughter to watch him, suddenly a bit scared for his guardian. "U-Um, Artie…"_

"_D-don't just stand there, help meee!" Arthur screamed louder, frantically clawing at the water, desperately keeping his head above water so he wouldn't drown. "I-I can't swim, I'm going to bloody drown!"_

"_Artie…"_

"_A-Alfred, please! I need help!"_

"_Arthur…!"_

"_Ack! The water will get in my lungs, a-and I won't be able to bloody breathe!"_

"_Arthur!" Alfred screamed with anger, jumping into the water. Arthur heard the splash and panicked._

"_Alfred! No! Climb out before you drown too!" he thrashed harder and harder, water splashing everywhere, but he froze, a hand on his forehead. The Englishman stopped, looking up to see the small American looking down at him, smiling warmly at him._

"_Alfred's the hero!" he giggled, patting his guardian's forehead. "See? It's really shallow! That's why I wanted to play in it!"_

_Arthur blinked, noticing the water only went up to the child's waist, the water only about a foot deep. He was nowhere near drowning, the older man lying down on his back in the water, the water around his head, the only thing submerged was his neck, hands, and ankles._

_Suddenly the American frowned, placing a kiss on Arthur's forehead. "Is Artie ok?"_

_Arthur snapped out of it, sitting up and rubbing his head, a blush covering his face. "W-Why of course I'm ok!" he chuckled nervously. "I-I knew it was shallow, and I just wanted to let you be the hero!"_

"_Oh. I thought you couldn't swim."_

"_Of course I can swim!" he ruffled his hair, the blush only worsening on his face. "N-Now, w-we've played e-enough for one day…l-lets go home and play tomorrow, a-alright?"_

"_Ok…" he frowned slightly, then grinned. "Can we play here in the lake again?"_

"_I'll think about it…" he laughed, still a bit shakily as he stood up, picking up Alfred in his arms and held him close to his chest, the water dripping down their clothes and body. Alfred smiled up at Arthur, resting his head against his chest._

"_Arthur?"_

"_Yes Alfred?"_

"_I love you…"_

Alfred wailed loudly, burying his face in his hands, crying loudly as he remembered. He wasn't lying when he told Arthur his true feelings, then, and a few years ago. The pain he felt in his heart after looking at the destroyed body was overwhelming, knowing that was probably Arthur. _His _Arthur.

"Alfred…" a French accented voice spoke to him, making him look up. France was looking down at him, sympathy in his blue eyes. "Viens. Let's go. Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir que plus."

"B-But…I have to…Arthur wouldn't leave me…" he whimpered meekly, watching Ukraine make her way over to the other body - Arthur's body, Alfred thought painfully.

"Je l'ai dit venir. Il suffit de le laisser seul. Je vais m'assurer que nous obtenions les résultats de l'autopsie de l'Ukraine." The Frenchman said forcefully, dragging the American up into a standing position.

"A-Actually, little brother already agreed to having a-another emergency m-meeting once I g-get the results…" Ukraine spoke up, looking awkwardly at the two blondes.

"Voir? Maintenant passons à l'aller!" Francis growled, pushing him forward and away from the rubble. He couldn't help but glance back, mourning silently for the old Briton.

"Hey there, asshole!" Korea growled, anger overcoming his being as Japan walked back him, his head bowed in silent grief. The smaller man didn't even bother to look up at his younger brother, too upset to care what he had to say at the moment.

"I said hey!" Im Yong Soo snarled, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him towards him. Kiku yelped in surprise, Im Yong forcing him to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, tightening his hold even more on his shoulders to the point of hurting him.

"Ow…Korea-san, that's hurts…" he whimpered softly, not meeting his gaze. "Please, just let me go. I want to go home…"

"How _dare_ you claim to love Aniki!" Korea roared, starting to shake him roughly. Japan didn't even try to fight back, only whimpering ever so slightly. "Especially after everything you did to him! You bastard!"

Taiwan tried to stop Korea, crying, "K-Korea! Don't hurt big brother!"

"He's a fucking bastard for what he did to Aniki! He could've saved him! He just watched the building collapse on him! And he just admitted his love to him! How _dare_ he!" Korea snarled, shaking him harder and harder.

Japan shut his eyes, a few tears falling down his face as he was shaken roughly, no one seeming to want to stop Korea. Silently, he remembered one of the many beatings he took from Korea and his siblings.

_Japan watched his siblings, sitting in Yao's lap contently. He shut his eyes, resting his head against China's chest, letting him stroke his hair and hug him gently. The sick nation appeared relaxed, but his chest hurt, his lungs clogged slightly with mucus, coughing slightly to be rid of the horrible substance._

"_Easy now, aru…" China whispered in his ear, patting his back gently to help him cough. Kiku whimpered, leaning to the side and hacking up a large wad of mucus, his body shaking. China sighed, rubbing his back as he coughed, wishing so badly he could get rid of some of the poor boy's constant pain. "Don't worry xiǎo jiāhuo, you'll get better soon, I promise, aru…"_

_Japan whimpered loudly, wiping his mouth and looking up at China with dull eyes. He then glanced over at Taiwan and Korea, who looked to be practicing martial arts. His body quivered, and Yao realized with jealously. Never had he shown him any martial arts, for fear of the little boy hurting himself. Yao had known he was over protective of Kiku, and he treated him a bit differently than the others. He just hoped that Kiku didn't realize._

"_Yao-nii." Kiku looked up at him, speaking in that broken and cracked voice he possessed._

_Yao blinked, looking down at the pale boy sadly. "Yes Kiku? Do you need something, aru?"_

"_I want to play with my siblings."_

_The question came as a shock to the older male. Never had Kiku even shown interested in what his younger siblings did, always too weak to. But to ask to play with them…? This was something unheard of in Yao's mind._

"_Y-You do, aru?" Yao asked, overjoyed that Kiku was slowly regaining strength he never had, enough to play with his brother and sister. Kiku gave a weak nod._

"_B-But, I've never played with them before Yao-nii… I want to learn to fight, but I don't know how to…" he looked down sadly, making Yao's heart twist up in guilt. Maybe he was finally realizing how Yao treated him differently._

_Yao smiled warmly, standing up, Kiku crawling out of his lap. He shakily stood up on unsteady legs, looking up at Yao nervously. "I know they'll want to play with you if you ask nicely, aru!" China smiled, taking his hand and leading him to Korea and Taiwan, who were sparring._

_Kiku stood a few feet away from them, too nervous to say anything to them. Yao noticed this, then carefully nudged him, but not too hard so he wouldn't fall over. "Go on." he whispered, smiling._

"_U-Uh, I-Im Y-Yong-san, M-Mei-san, c-can I s-spar with y-you?" Kiku smiled slightly, looking at his siblings._

_Taiwan and Korea shared a look of annoyance. Korea snorted, crossing his arms. "You think you can play with us? Do you even know how to fight? Yao never taught you!"_

"_I-I wanna learn!" Kiku cried, tears welling up._

_Korea rolled his eyes, then smirked, whispering something in Taiwan's ear. She blinked, then smirked and nodded. "Actually!" she patted Kiku's shoulder - the boy much shorter than the rest of his siblings, even though he was the oldest. "We were going to go play hide and seek now! Here, you count, and we'll hide."_

_Yao chuckled, watching Korea and Taiwan run to hide in the bushes together, Kiku shutting his eyes to count. The crying of a small child alerted China, Yuki standing in the doorway of the house._

"_China-nii!" the boy called. Even though he was Kiku's twin, he stood taller and stronger than his brother, almost as tall as Korea. His ruby eyes were bright and alert, unlike Kiku's dull brown ones. Yuki was filled with energy, Kiku barely having enough to walk to the kitchen. Truly, Yao wished that one day Kiku would be like his brother - strong and healthy, not weak and sickly. He hoped he had chose right when he made Kiku the nation, and Yuki the government._

"_Yes Yuki, aru? Is Hong Kong crying again?" China looked around to see the Japanese Government._

"_Yeah, and he smells funny!"_

_China laughed loudly, Japan finished counting and starting to look for his siblings. Glancing back at him to make sure he was alright, China followed Yuki into their house, the boy complaining the whole time of Hong Kong's smell._

"_He's only a few months old, aru. Don't forget he wears a diaper."_

"_Can we sell him for a baby panda?"_

_China laughed again, dragging him to Hong Kong's nursery to calm down the crying child._

"_Where are you guys?" Japan grumbled, wheezing and whistling as he breathed. His chest was heaving, already tired, and his stomach was hurting him again. He wished he wouldn't throw up again, already having to have to before breakfast. "Come on…"_

"_You said you wanted to learn to fight…" there was chuckling, Japan suddenly face down on the ground, the area in between his shoulders hurting. He yelled with pain, breathing getting even more harder, the mucus preventing him from breathing correctly. "Well this is how you learn, you pipsqueak! You may never learn you're so weak!"_

"_K-Korea-san!" he whimpered, glancing up at the Korean, Taiwan next to him. Korea laughed, planting his foot firmly on Japan's back where he had kicked him. He squealed, struggling to break free from under his foot, a coughing fit starting._

"_This is how you're gonna learn to fight!" he repeated, pressing down harder on his brother's back. Kiku gasped, his wheezing and panting worsening until he could barely breathe._

_Taiwan suddenly frowned, noticing her brother's lips turn a bit on the bluish side. "U-Um, Korea…I think you should stop…"_

"_What? He has to break free first! That's the first lesson of martial arts!" Korea laughed loudly, now standing on his brother with all his weight. Kiku wheezed, unable to get anymore air into his sick lungs._

"_He can't breathe!" Taiwan screamed, trying to push him off. "We're gonna kill him!"_

_China blinked, hearing cries and screams from the yard. That couldn't be good, he thought, dressing Hong Kong in a new change of clothes. The young territory squealed and gurgled, reaching for China as he put him back in his crib. "I will be back Kaoru… I need to make sure your siblings haven't killed each other yet… Yuki watch him, aru."_

"_Ok China-nii!"_

_China patted his head, chuckling slightly as he walked to the backyard, hoping that it wasn't his Kiku that was screaming his little head off. He was a little afraid that Kiku's condition was worsening from all the exercise he wasn't used too, and the fact that his siblings could be pushing him too hard._

_China gasped at what he saw. Korea snapped his head up, pausing his laughter and jumping off of his limp brother, his breathing loud and raspy. The Chinese man panicked, sprinting over to the fallen child._

"_Kiku! Ai-ya, aru!" he cried, picking up the Japanese child and snuggling him close to his chest, allowing him to breath a bit easier. Though each breath rattled his chest, the little boy whimpered, resting his head on China's chest as he cried._

_China glared at Taiwan and Korea, anger flaring up in his amber eyes. "Are you two crazy? This was Japan's chance to finally be a normal child and you two nearly let the boy suffocate in his own mucus? You know he's sick and more fragile than most kids! I'm deeply disappointed in you two! Get inside so I can decide what to do about you two, aru!"_

_Taiwan and Korea nodded quickly, running into the house before they could be yelled at anymore. China sighed, holding the crying and coughing Japan gently._

"_Hush now, it's alright xiǎo jiāhuo, Aniki is here…" he whispered in his ear softly, rocking ever so slightly. Japan sniffled, a hand clutching his chest as he wheezed. "Does your chest hurt Kiku…?"_

_He nodded silently, unable to stop the whistling sound he made as he breathed. China shut his eyes, falling back slightly on his back to let Japan rest on his stomach. He stroked his hair gently, watching his troubled breathing._

"_Y-Yao-n-nii?"_

"_What is it Kiku? Is it something you need, aru?"_

"_N-No…it's just…"_

"_Yes, aru?"_

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite,_ _I love you…"_

Japan's eyes shut, tears falling down his face, Korea's screaming and Taiwan's begs being drowned out. He did not notice that only he, his siblings, Alfred, Russia, and his sisters were left at the accident site. His head started to spin, being thrashed back and forth violently by his brother. But he did not care.

His eyes snapped open, hearing Alfred's screams of anguish, his emotions overflowing. He kept repeating Arthur's name over and over again, overcome with sadness.

Japan was jealous of America.

For he got to tell his crush his true feelings.

* * *

***there is a twist coming up, so if you hate character death, please, stay with this story.***

**Translations:**

**Japanese:**

Watashi wa anata o aishite: I love you

**Chinese:**

Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you  
xiǎo jiāhuo: little one

**French:**

Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir que plus: You do not need to see more

Je l'ai dit venir. Il suffit de le laisser seul. Je vais m'assurer que nous obtenions les résultats de l'autopsie de l'Ukraine : I said come. Just leave him alone. I'll make sure we get the autopsy results of Ukraine

Voir? Maintenant passons à l'aller : See? Now lets go


End file.
